degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Van Zandt
Daniel 'Danny' Van Zandt (born 1990) is a Canadian student who attends Degrassi Community School. Danny is the brother of Liberty Van Zandt, and best friend of Derek Haig. He is the quarterback for the Degrassi Football Team. He is portrayed by Dalmar Abuzeid. Season 4 (9th grade) Danny is first introduced as Liberty's somewhat annoying, immature brother and one of JT's best friends. After having a sex change operation, Danny's sister, Liberty, falls in love with JT Yorke, but Danny and JT are friends. Danny is mad at JT for dating his sister and he thinks JT isn't good enough for Liberty. Danny said, "She's the smartest person in the school and you don't even have an IQ! You don't deserve her." Danny and JT fight and Liberty is mad at JT when he pushes Danny to the ground, making his head bleed. Danny feels sorry for his sister and makes sure that Liberty and JT make it up. Season 5 (10th grade) Danny is the second one to find out that JT got Liberty pregnant, after Toby. He gets mad at JT and is determined to make JT pay for his mistakes. He does that by making JT do his homework (including taking care of a baby for family planning). Later, Danny realizes that he should be supportive and does so. The baby ends up being a boy. And then JT gets stabbed, and Liberty finds him on the ground. Season 6-7 (11th grade) Peter, believing that him and Darcy had sex and not knowing what to do or who to tell, tells Danny and Derek. Since they can never keep a secret, they tell the whole school. Danny gets into a fight with Lucas (a Lakehurst student) because Lucas insults JT by saying JT "asked for it" (the stabbing). After the fight, Derek and Danny get into an argument in Media Immersion, causing Darcy to tell them to be quiet. Mr. Simpson over hears and they all get detention. Later in the year Peter, Danny, Derek, and Lakehurst's Rachel work together on a "How to" video. Both Danny and Derek like Rachel and after she rejects Derek she asks Danny out. Derek comes over the next day saying that they need to "dump" Rachel because she rejected Derek. Derek then realizes after both Danny and Rachel have turtle neck sweaters on and then sees Danny's hickie and then claims that Danny "stole" Rachel form Derek ending their friendship. Derek tries to get even with Danny by putting panties into Danny's bag, making it look like he was going to steal them. When he is checked by the racist sells clerk and she finds the panties. He and Rachel make a run for it which gets Rachel upset. Later once Derek finds out that the woman was racist, he feels bad, remakes the video and ends up apologizing to him in front of the class in the project. Season 8-9 (12th grade) Now a senior, Danny is the quarterback for the Degrassi Football Team and begins to show interest in Mia after they do a fashion show together. They approach the beginnings of a relationship, but when new girl Leia tells Danny that Mia slept with football star Tom Blake to become the new T'Bombz girl, he breaks it off with her before it even starts. Danny and Leia are shown to have become close friends, leading Derek to ask Danny to help hook him up with her. He does and makes a deal with Leia to interfere with them on the date, when he shows up he realizes that he does in fact have feelings for Leia and leaves. Later on he watches her dance and Derek tells him to go for it, since he hooked him up, rekindling their friendship. Afterward they share a kiss together and start going out. Relationships *'Rachel' **Start Up: "Got My Mind Set On You" (715) **Broke Up: Before "Uptown Girl, Part 1" (801) ***Reason: She didn't want to ruin Danny and Derek's friendship. *Mia Jones **Start Up: Before "Uptown Girl, Part 1" (801) **Broke Up: "Uptown Girl, Part 2" (802) ***Reason: Mia slept with Tom Blake to get a modeling job. *Leia *Start Up: "Bad Medicine" (810) * Category:Degrassi: TNG kids